Moonstruck
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: Spending an evening alone at the peir, Danny and Sam realize something they've known all along. DS story Based on drawing here:


**A/N Hello, I'm Lisa and you may know me from my current on-going story, Along Came a Spider, a Danny Phantom/Spiderman cross over, or you may not, who knows! Well no matter what, I wrote this story solely because I was bored and wanted a break from ACAS, so yeah. Plus I totally support Danny/Sam so I really wanted to write a D/S fic. This story has no action, it's all romance, just to give you the heads up. Also I'm sorry for any mispellings and/or grammer mistakes, I didn't have time to find a beta reader, and my word programs don't have spell check! Oh well enjoy yourselves anyways.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and will not sell them to me for the price I'm willing to pay:( Just Kidding guys!

**Moonstruck  
By Lisa-24-7 **

* * *

It was a clear, summer afternoon and 14 year old Danny Fenton was stairing out his window, trying to decide what he wanted to do that night. He had been leaning on his window sill for the past 20 minutes when he finally got an idea.

"Hey what's up?", his best friend Tucker asked over the phone line five minute later.

"Hey Tuck, I was wondering if you're busy tonight, I thought maby you, me, and Sam could go down to the peir", Danny replyed.

"Sorry Danny, my mom wants to take me shopping, she says I need to find something to wear besides yellow", Tucker said over the phone, "But call Sam, I'm sure she'd go with you."

"Yeah, I will, thanks anyways Tuck", with that Danny put down the phone, and then picked it back up again to dial Sam's number.

"Hey Sam are you gonna be around tonight?", Danny asked his goth friend after she answered the phone.

"No, why?", Sam asked.

"I just thought we could go hang out at the peir, Tucker's busy, but we could still go"

"You mean just the two of us?", Sam asked in a rather excited voice. Everytime she hung out with Danny, Tucker was always there, it would be nice to hang out with just him for once. "Yeah, sure, pick me up around 7:00"

"Can do, see yah then", Danny told her, but before he hung up she added, "And can we take the 'scenic' route?"

"Ummmm yeah I guess.", Danny told her, then hung up. He knew what she meant by scenic route, she wanted to fly, and it was fine with him. Flying was the best experience in the world for him, and in his ghost mode, carrying Sam was like carrying nothing and yet it still felt nice all the same.

* * *

It was a quarter until seven and Sam was hurridly running around her big room looking for her other combat boot. Being a goth, she never bothered to pick up her stuff or put it away where it belonged. Also being a goth, she never cared about what she wore. But tonight was different, she had spent the past half hour digging through her closet for the perfect shirt to where to the peir with Danny. It wasn't that often that she got to be alone with him afterall and she wanted to look decent. She had finally decided on a short sleeve black shirt, with beautiful purple spider on the front. Pulling it on she remebered that Danny had been the one to talk her into buying at the mall in the first place;

"Oh come on Sam, you know it looks good on you", Danny told her as Sam stood by a clothes rack, holding a black t-shirt that had a intricate purple spider on the front.

_Danny was right though, she had tried it on and it did make her look, to her surprise, pretty hot. _

"_Oh fine you win", Sam said sulkingly, but inside her head she was doing a happy dance._

This was the first time sence then that she had worn the shirt, and it seemed fitting for the occasion seeing as it was just him and her tonigh.

Finally finding her boot under the bed, she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put it on and ran to answer before her parents could and ask questions. She made it to the door, panting, caught her breath and opened it. Danny was standing there on the other side, wearing his normal outfit, oviously the fact it was just them alone had not registered to him. Staring at her for a second he finally said, "Wow, you're wearing that shirt you bought, what's the occasion?"

"Oh no reason, just thought I'd wear it that's all", She said, then blushing added, "So are we gonna go or not?"

"I thought you'd never ask", with that Danny stood for a second and looked like he was concentraiting, within seconds two bright blue rings appeared around his waste, one going up and one going down, and he quickly went from black haired blue eyed Danny Fenton to snow white haired, green eyed Danny Phantom.

"Ready?", He asked her in his ghostly echoed voice.

"Yup", she replyed.

He quickly rose into the air and swooped down to pick her up. Feeling her body lifted into the air she tryed to look down to enjoy the view as he flew over to the pier, but all she could stare at were his big green eyes.

_Beautiful Eyes..._

Danny noticed her staring and glanced back at her, but she quickly looked away, blushing. Once Danny had looked away though, she returned her gaze, blushing all the same.

* * *

After a very nice flight Danny softly landed by the entrance to the peir carnival, invisoble so no one would see them, and changed back into Danny Fenton. Sam was a little disappointed.

The other Danny is hotter...

Oh well atleast it was her night with Danny.

Upon entering the carnival Danny asked her what she wanted to do first, and she replyed simply with a "you choose"

So they ended up on the roller coaster first, Sam's least favorite ride of them all.

_Get's it over with right?_

They were sitting in the front row of the roller coaster train, and were heading up the hill when Sam felt something on her hand. She looked up to see Danny gazing at her with his hand on hers, but upon looking up he quickly looked away and they both blushed once more.

Downhill was another story, Danny didn't have time to even look at her as they headed through the loops and hills, finally coming to a stop at the station.

"Wow that was...something, let's not do that again", Sam told Danny as they got off the ride, but her mind was still on that brief moment during the ride.

"Well what do you want to ride then", Danny asked her.

"Umm lets just get some cotton candy, we can split one", Sam said, pointing to the cotton candy stand.

And they did, Sam payed, and they sat down on a bench and Danny held the stick while they both took turns taking bite.

For a brief moment their cheeks touched and they once again pulled away, blushing.

Please never let this night end

* * *

It was almost ten, and Danny and Sam were sitting at the top of the ferris wheel, as it had come to a stop there. Sam was trying so hard not to gaze at Danny, but he made it so easy, just sitting there staring at the big moon.

"What do you say we go for a nice walk on the peir?", Danny asked suddenly, Sam who had infact been gazing at Danny quickly stopped and replyed, "Yeah, after this ride is over."

_Is he finally realizing what I think he is? _Her heart raced with hope and excitement.

"Nah, how bout now, no one's looking", He said, winking at her. She knew what he meant, and simply nodded a yes, loving every moment of this.

He quickly went ghost and grabbed her arm, together they phazed through the ferris wheel chair and flew off down to the entrance of the carnival. He quickly went tangible, and to Sam's plesure, stayed in ghost mode as they began walking down the peir, alone with only the moon.

Danny's silver gloved hand reached out for Sam's normal hand and they touched. Sam looked up at Danny, he blushed then yelled, "Race yah!".

"Danny Phantom, you get back here!", Sam yelled as she ran after him, but he was just too fast, he quickly turned and she followed, and saw him jump into the water. She stopped by the edge of the dock she was standing on and waited for him to appear from the water. "You can't stay under there forever!", She called down to the water, sitting down on the dock's edge.

Oh wait he can, he's a ghost.

Danny's head spung up out of the water and his waved his hair everywhere like a dog, getting Sam wet. "Come on Sam get in, the water's great!"

"And get my new tee wet, I don't think so!" She called back.

_Wait a second, that's not me, it's Paulina, why should I care about my outfit!  
_

With that she jumped into the water and into Danny's open arms. He caught her and they both went intagible again as he took her under the surface of the water. It was so beautiful under there, and Sam was practically in awwe at the wonders under the water.

Eventually they went back up though, soaking wet. Danny took Sam and floated back up to the dock, sitting down on the edge to stair at the moon.

"Danny, there's umm something I wanted to ask you", Sam sat down next to him on the dock's edge.

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you first", Danny said, and with that he leaned over to her face, wrapped his arms around Sam, and they kissed her for the first, real, time under the big yellow moon.

This is the best night of my life.

**

* * *

A/N Corny right? Well I just wanted to take a break from Along Came A Spider and write a Danny/Sam oneshot, so I did and it didn't turn out too well. Oh well leave me reviews please and thankyou.**

**  
Lisa**


End file.
